


Sight

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Delinquent Jaejoong, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, One of My Favorites, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin's lived in darkness for three years, but Jaejoong is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Changmin.”

Changmin angled his head back to show Sungmin he was listening.

“There’s a young man here, another volunteer—“

“What did he do?”

“Ask him.”

Another set of footsteps entered the room. Sungmin muttered, “Good luck,” and the door shut.

It was silent. Changmin heard him shuffle his feet.

“Um, hi?” he said, making it a question.

Changmin scoffed. “So what did you do?”

“Huh?”

“People only come to see me when they have to serve community service. What did you do?”

Silence. The other sat down. Changmin pondered shouting at him for taking such liberties in his room.

“Shoplifting,” he finally says.

Changmin scoffed again.

“I’m actually pretty good at it, but they’re making those stupid sensors smaller and smaller.”

“What’s your sentence?”

“Three hundred hours of community service.”

“How many have you served?”

“Four minutes and forty-six seconds. Forty-eight. Fifty-two.”

Changmin laughed, and cut it off immediately.

“So what do you do all day?” he asked.

“Stare at darkness. You?”

“Steal things, smoke cigarettes, hang out, I don’t know. Stuff, I guess.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty. You?”

“Eighteen.”

“Ha. I’m older.”

“I bet I’m smarter.”

“Yeah. So I’m just supposed to talk to you.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Okay, but can I listen to music or something?”

Changmin pointed to the corner where his record player was. “Only that.”

The other stood up, moved across the room and started the record. It scratched before jazz music filtered through the room. Changmin’s fingers tapped the beat. Changmin lost himself in the music.

“Um, Changmin? I have to go now.”

“Are you coming back?”

“I have to.”

“Okay. See you … or not.”

Most people chuckled nervously when Changmin said that. This one just said, “Yeah. See ya.” And the door shut behind them.

A few minutes later, Changmin realized he didn’t know his name.

-@-@-@-

The man came back the next day.

“Jazz again?” he asked, first thing.

Changmin shrugged. “There’s a case over there of records. You can look through it, but I have them in order so I know which is which. Don’t mess them up.”

He never let anyone touch his records. Then again, no one really ever asked. They all tried to make small talk and ended up mad at Changmin’s cutting remarks.

“Do you always sit by the window,” the other asked right after some seventies rock started playing.

“Is there a window here?” Changmin said.

He scoffed. “You can see the difference. I looked it up, so don’t lie.”

“Ah, you caught me, and yes, I always sit here. The light blur is better than the dark blur.”

“Have you always been blind?”

“No.”

“Wow. That must suck ass then.”

“It does indeed … suck ass.”

Neither said anything else.

“See you tomorrow, Changmin.”

“Yeah, um, what’s your name?”

“Jaejoong.”

“Jaejoong. Okay. See you, Jaejoong.” And for the first time in a long time, Changmin wished he could see something.

-@-@-@-  
  
Jaejoong came every day, even on the weekends and when Changmin asked why, he said that he wanted to get his community service over and done with. Two hours a day still meant a hundred and fifty days.

“Do something else,” Changmin said after the second week.

“Are you kidding? I sit here and play games on my iPhone while you stare out the window. This is the easiest shit I’ve ever done.”

“I guess I could make your life harder.” Changmin stood up and walked through the living room.

“Where are you going?”

“To the kitchen to play with knives.”

“I’m not your babysitter, shithead,” Jae said with a laugh, but Changmin heard him stand up and felt his presence behind him.

“Make us tea,” Changmin said.

“You need knives to make tea? Wow. Hardcore.”

“Shut up.” Changmin sat at the table and listened to Jaejoong move around the small kitchen. “Tell me what you look like.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate how I look. I’d rather you not know.”

“Are you hideously ugly with warts on your face?”

“No. Quite the opposite, thank you.”

“So if you’re attractive then why won’t you tell me what you look like?”

“Because, no matter what you imagine, you won’t get it right, so why torture yourself?”

“Not seeing you is torture? Give me a break, you’re not that attractive.”

Jae laughed, and Changmin smiled. Jae’s warmth came right up to him, and then lowered. Hands wrapped around his wrists and then his hands were on Jae’s face.

“This is lame,” Changmin said, but still moved his fingers over flawless soft skin. Eyelashes too long, lips too plump, sloping nose. Everything was round, but his jaw line was sharp. There were earrings in his ears, and one in his eyebrow and a ring in his lower lip. Something clicked and Jae said, “One here too,” and then licked Changmin’s hand.

Changmin slightly smacked him since his hands were so conveniently on Jae’s face.

Jae chuckled. “There’s one in my belly button, too.”

Changmin ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair. “What color is it?”

“Right now? Blonde. Like ice blond.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

The picture in his head of a gorgeous man with ice blond hair frustrated him because he didn’t know if it was what Jaejoong looked like or not.

A fingertip touched his lower lip.

“You’re frowning. I told you it’d be better if you didn’t know. I’m more pretty than handsome,” Jae says. “It causes me a lot of problems, which is why I have the piercings, but when my hair is long enough, I still get mistaken for a girl. Even with the muscles.”

“Muscles?”

Jae took his wrists again and set them on his shoulders. Broad shoulders, and Changmin ran his hands down his arms.

“God,” he said as his hands slipped to Jaejoong’s chest.

Jae suddenly jerked away and stood up, his breath harsh. “Yeah … so. Yeah. You’re not bad looking, Changmin. You need to smile more though.”

They drank tea. Jaejoong left a half hour later than normal.

-@-@-@-

Changmin no longer stayed at the window. They listened to music. They talked.

Changmin counted down the hours. At hour seventy-five, Jaejoong said, “Can we leave today?”

“Leave?”

“Um, yeah, go out, do something. You’re not a prisoner here, right?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Drive around.”

“Sure, I guess.”

They drove around the city and Jae laughed and told Changmin about some of the crazy shit people were wearing. Changmin loved the feel of the wind in his face (Jae had an old convertible). But he wanted to see Jaejoong’s hair blow in the wind.

The next day Jae said he had a surprise, and Changmin, for the first time in his life, found himself at the beach, lying on a beach towel with coarse grains of sand under his fingertips.

“Do you want to go in the water?” Jae asked. “I won’t let you go.”

Changmin swallowed. People said the ocean was terrifying because of how big it was, how immense. Changmin wondered what they would think if they were him, knowing how big it was, but unable to actually see it. He let Jaejoong lead him down to the water. The first splash of cold water on his legs tore a startled gasp from his mouth. Jae never let go of his hand. They went in until the water was up to Changmin’s waist.

“Now what?” Changmin asked as the waves moved against them.

“Normally I’d dive in the waves, but I’m not going to let you go.”

Changmin held Jae’s hand more tightly and they walked around in the water until Changmin was cold and Jae took him back home.

They went out for ice cream and for dinner and just to walk around the city. Jae dragged him into stores and bought him shirts that looked good on him.

“Whose money are you spending?” Changmin asked when one tally came up to over eighty dollars.

“Parents. I’m a spoiled, rich brat.”

“And yet, you’ve—”

“Boredom does strange things to you, don’t you think?”

Changmin nodded.

-@-@-@-

Hours one thirty and one thirty one, they watched TV. Well, Changmin listened to it. He never had his TV on. He hated not seeing the people or the pictures.

Jae was curled into his body, arms around his waist, head at his shoulder.

Changmin doubted he’d be able to concentrate on the pictures if he could see them anyway. Jae’s hair smelled good, it tickled his face.

“What are you doing?” Jae asked with a laugh, and Changmin realized he’d been rubbing his face in Jae’s hair.

“Your hair is soft,” Changmin whispered. “I like it.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Jae said and sat up.

Changmin frowned.

“It’s burgundy now.”

“Burgundy?”

“Yeah, really deep wine red.” He put Changmin’s hands in his hair. Changmin tugged on it, and Jae sighed.

“Like having your hair pulled?” Changmin asked with a laugh and yanked on a section, just to hear him hiss.

“Actually, yes.”

Changmin dropped his hands and cursed himself when the rush of heat filled his cheeks.

“Oh, and here.” Jae took a hand again and pressed it against his chest. At first Changmin didn’t know what he was supposed to be feeling. Jae t-shirt was soft against his skin. His moved his hand and stopped in shock. He moved his fingers until they pinched the new piercing.

“You’re insane,” Changmin said, and fabric rustled. And Changmin’s hand was against bare flesh. He played with the barbell.

He jerked when hands touched his cheeks, soft, over his face and lips. “How do you do this?” Jae whispered. “How … how do you live in the dark like this?”

“I survive. And sometimes, someone comes along who’s a little bit brighter than the rest of the world, and it’s a little bit easier to see.”

Jae whimpered and when lips pressed against his, Changmin wasn’t shocked. It’d been a long time since he kissed someone. They settled back on the couch, Jae on top. The kiss started out shaky, tentative. The ring on Jae’s lip was odd, foreign and the one in his tongue sent shivers up and down his back every time Jae slid his tongue over the roof of Changmin’s mouth. He licked and bit at both piercings. It was slow as Changmin continued to memorize every part of Jae’s mouth. His hands ran up and down Jaejoong’s muscled back.

“Any piercings back here?” Changmin asked, squeezing his fingers.

“No,” Jae said with a laugh, “but right where your hands are is a tattoo of all eight of my sister’s names, and on my shoulders are two treble clefs and a saying.” Jae paused and Changmin felt him swallow. Changmin kissed him.

“It says ‘hope to the end’,” Jae said.

Changmin chuckled. “And the significance?”

“My mother died when I was really young. It … it was hard. I started rebelling then. I’ve had this tattoo since I was fourteen.”

“I’m …”

“Sorry?”

“Impressed.”

“Why?”

“You seem normal, but then I remember that you’re here because you’re a petty thief.”

“I haven’t stolen anything for a long time. I’m on probation, and if I get caught again, I go to jail and if I go to jail, I can’t keep seeing you.”

“Good to know I’m no longer a punishment.”

Jae laughed and kissed him again, and they settled together, comfortable even as their skin shivered with lust and need.

-@-@-@-

Hours one thirty-four to one forty-two were spent kissing. On Changmin’s couch, in the kitchen, at the beach, in Jaejoong’s car.

“Do you close your eyes when you kiss me?” Changmin whispered one night.

“Yes. Force of habit.”

“Kissed a few people?”

“Yes. You?”

“Not lately.”

“How did you lose your sight?”

“I …” Changmin didn’t like talking about it. But he wanted Jaejoong to know everything about him. He pressed their foreheads together. “I was raised in an abusive house and I guess you could say my father beat my sight out of me. He gave me a concussion, and when I woke up, I couldn’t see. Too much damage to the nerves to repair it. I … I was fifteen. I was taken from my house and put here, and … well, my aunt pays for everything.”

“Not many people would survive something like that.”

“Not many community service prisoners last more than a couple days with me.”

Jae laughed. “You’re a bastard, but I like you.”

“I like you, too, hyung.”

-@-@-@-

It was dark, Changmin knew that. But dark from the clouds of a storm. He opened every window in his house to feel the air move and blow through. His caretakers knew better than to close them.

Jae was late, but he’d called, and said he would be, so Changmin didn’t worry. As soon as he was in the room, Changmin hugged him, and walking backwards, led Jae down the hall.

“God, that’s weird,” Jae said.

“What?”

“You’re walking backwards and not running into anything.”

“Things don’t move just because I turn around, hyung” Changmin said with a smile.

“I love your smile.”

Changmin moved into the bedroom. Jae had only been in there once when Changmin took him on a tour of the house. He could feel tremors through Jae’s body. He sat on his bed and ran his hands up and down Jae’s muscled torso, under this shirt until his fingers tugged on the nipple ring.

Jae’s breath hitched.

Changmin scooted back on the bed, waiting an agonizing seconds in darkness until the bed dipped and Jaejoong’s lips pressed against his.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you have—”

“Side table.”

Jae pecked his lips and then moved. A drawer opened and shut and Jaejoong was back. His fingers unbuttoned Changmin’s shirt. Their lips pressed together at the same moment that Jaejoong splayed his hands on Changmin’s bare chest. The shirt was discarded. Changmin tugged at Jaejoong’s and he pulled it over his head. Jae leaned against him and they fell to the bed, kissing touching groping. Changmin rolled them over so Jaejoong was on his back. Carefully he crawled over him, straddled his waist and with his lips discovered and memorized the softness of his skin along his shoulders and chest. Jae’s fingers clutched his back.

“Changmin?”

“Huh?”

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Changmin smiled against his skin. “So are you.”

Everything moved slow, steady, until clothes were discarded and Changmin’s lips and tongue had been all over Jaejoong’s body. His fingers followed his lips, touching teasing prepping. Unspoken, Changmin asked to control it, and Jaejoong let him. Changmin knew there’d be more time for Jae to explore his body later.

Changmin’s eyes shut tightly as Jae’s body gripped him tightly. Their lips met and joined and despite the cool air, their bodies were hot, sweat slipped over skin. Jae gasped and jerked, and Changmin followed him.

The brightest colors and light he’d seen in years flashed behind his darkened eyes, and Changmin stopped counting the hours.


End file.
